A number of electrical physiological instruments utilize electrodes that are applied directly to a patient's body. Examples of such instruments include defibrillators and pacemakers. In the past, a number of electrodes have been developed that have a low profile and that can remain adhesively attached to a patient over an extended period of time. Such electrodes must, of course, be connected to the defibrillator or other instrument when the electrodes are to be used. In the past, most low-profile defibrillation electrodes have been permanently attached to cables that terminate in a connector adapted to be plugged into the defibrillator or into a cable extending from the defibrillator. To increase the versatility and usefulness of disposable defibrillation electrodes, it would be desirable to provide a disposable defibrillation electrode having a small conductive post permanently affixed to the electrode, and to provide a connector whereby one end of a cable could be electrically connected to such post when the electrode was to be used. Prior disposable defibrillation electrodes have tended to avoid this approach, however, because of the difficulty in providing a connector that can handle the high currents used in defibrillation while at the same time having the low profile and reliability required for extended use.